Ocean Size Love
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: This is a songfic, using 'Ocean Size Love' by Leigh Nash. The flock have been split up, Max and her mini flock are in England, Fang and his mini flock are still in America. Fax


**Okay readers! If you've been reading my FF 'The Flock go to England' you will know that I wanted to make a songfic using 'Ocean Size Love' by Leigh Nash. Well, the time has come my friends! (is it just me, or does that sound a little corny?) Anyhoo! Here it is. Read and review please!!! Lyra xxx**

The flock, _my_ flock, had split up. Iggy and Gazzy were with Fang, and Angel, Nudge and Total were with me. I hated it, I felt so...alone, so...heartbroken. I was torn apart, my flock had been torn apart because of Fang's jealousy. _Fang_, I loved him so much, I didn't realise it when we were still together, but now we were apart, I knew it. Why is life so cruel? I had taken the girls (plus Total) to England **(A.N. I don't know why I keep taking them to England, it's really not that great)**, and we were staying in a hotel in Gloucester **(A.N. again, I really have no idea why I keep choosing Gloucester...)**. We had decided to take a walk and have a picnic, in The Forest of Dean, I was sitting at the edge of a lake, munching on ham and salad sarnies whilst Nudge and Angel were swimming in the lake, or rather, playing water tag. I lay back, at stared into the sky, thinking of Fang.

_I know what I'm doing may be dumb  
I know I should not be staring at the sun  
But the thought of you leads me to temptation _

I felt so small, so...helpless without Fang, he was always there to comfort me, and now he's gone. Probably somewhere in America, having the time of his life with girls surrounding him...I needed him.

_  
It's the same whatever side you're on  
Separated we are delicate and small  
And the space between, needs our attention _

"Fang?" I asked, this had to be a dream or something, because standing above me was Fang. "Fang, I love you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please come back to me Fang, I...I need you."

_  
I see you right in front of me, as close as you can get  
And I pray that you won't leave, this daydream yet_

And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love   


"I love you Fang." I whispered, still staring at the handsome figure of the one I loved. I stood up, "Guys, I'm just going to go somewhere, stay here, if anything goes wrong, Angel, call me." I said, Angel could contact me via her mind powers.

No-one was around, I had Angel make sure of that, so I took off, flying towards a beach I had been to so many a time lately, just to think. Here, I felt safe, it was almost like having Fang back...almost.

_  
I don't have to worry any more  
If I really need you I'll go to the shore  
And the thought of you there is my protection  
I see you right in front of me, a vision in my head  
And I know this is as real, as a daydream gets _

I keep having these stupid daydreams, seeing Fang, Iggy and The Gasman in front of me, Fang holding me, telling me it was all okay. Suuuuure it was. (note sarcasm)__

And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love

"_Where are you Max? I need you, I love you."_What the heck? "Fang?" I whispered into the wind, "Fang, I'm here, in England, and I bet you can't here my rambling, God, I sound like a freak." Oh, wait, I am one. I shook my head, looking down onto the sandy ground, I made a heart shape, with wings in it. 'for Fang' I wrote underneath it.__

You make no sound, but I can hear you in the wind  
I can see this never ends, like the sea, like you for me  


Tears started to fall, merciless tears of pain and sadness.

"_Max! Come quick!"_ Angel. Crap. Wiping tears from my eyes, I jumped up, and flew towards my half flock.

_  
And it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love  
And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love_

"Max!" Angel and Nudge cried, running up and tackling me into a hug.

"What? What is it? What happened?" I asked, I saw Nudge look at Angel and gave her the tiniest nod. They stepped away smiling. For some strange reason, I became very suspicious. (note sarcasm) "Nudge, Angel. What are you two up to?"

I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around me in a hug, making me jump. Hang on, I know these arms, strong, muscular..._Fangish_...

"F-Fang?" I whispered for about the third time that day.

"Hi, I've got a new power." He replied. Suddenly, we were both in America, standing in front of Gazzy and Iggy. _Teleportation._

"Max!" I got tackled into another hug from Gazzy and Iggy. I couldn't say a thing, I just looked over at Fang, who was staring out into the sea..._sea, both he and I were at a beach. _I bit my lip and smiled at him, he grinned back, making my day seem brighter. He came over to us, told us all to grab him, and took us back to the girls and Total.

"IGGY! GAZZY!" Angel and Nudge threw themselves onto the unexpecting boys.

Turning around, I got caught up in another hug from Fang.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again." I said into his neck, taking in his smell, recording it, vowing never to break up the flock like that again.

He looked down at me and did something I really didn't expect, he _kissed _me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said, his face centimetres away from mine.

I smiled, and kissed him back, never wanting to stop.

"Yo. I'm starving!" Iggy said. Rolling my eyes, I pointed towards the picnic basket,

"Gazzy, show Iggy where the basket is and help yourself." I replied.

So, we were all together again, tucking into ham and salad sarnies, talking to each other. Acting as if we had never been apart. I loved it.

**Wow, that was two whole pages! What did you think? It was my first song fic. It only took me an hour...lol**

**Now, all I want you to do, is click that little purple button that's got 'Go' on it, and write a review. Please??**

**Lyra xxx**


End file.
